thundersnowfandomcom-20200213-history
Guan-yin Gloompond
Guan-yin is the adopted daughter of Guang Gloompond and Yu Gloompond. Born from a mother in slavery to Vroldafn, Guan-yin was set up to be little more than that herself. But as fate would have it, that was not to be her Destiny. On the day of her birth, the mother temporarily escaped the villa of her masters and attempted to seek out someone who would take care of her daughter in her stead. Eventually finding someone who would take her, this someone being a Calco himself, she has since lived a Life of luxury and excess, though a Life still tarnished by her own flesh as while she may have been a daughter to a nobleman, but her stature as a human still kept her from receiving any respect or kindness from her countrymen. But that all changed after the formation of the Special Operations team, Sine Missione, a group which garnered its name from her battle cry. This single act of defiance, fortitude and strength was the stepping stone for her ascension. Within the span of nine years, the council of Vroldafn was disbanded in favor of a new ruling system, a Monarchy. It was not an easy transition, but one which the people desired. After a long and strenuous time, the new governing body was instated, and Guan-yin was chosen to be their queen, granting her the title of Queen Elect. Appearance Personality and Traits Guan-yin is a hardass, plain and simple. She is a figure of authority and expects to be met with respect and dignity, and less than that is a shame. She learned at an early point in her life that nothing was going to be given to her. If she wanted something, especially in Vroldafn, she would have to earn it and to earn it, she would have to work harder than any other citizens of Vroldafn ever did. This mentality would eventually lead to her rising in the ranks, going from General to Unit Commander, the highest available position in the Military, all the way to becoming the Queen of the entire nation. Despite her hardassery, Guan-yin has been described as a humble individual, and exceedingly so. There are no finer examples of this than during her time as General and Unit Commander. Rather than accepting the luxury of the position she was in, she refused the added benefits of her title in favor of being with the men she fought for an with, helping them with their everyday chores, eating the same food they were offered, took turns as lookout and slept in the same tents as her men. While unorthodox and frowned upon by her fellow commanding officers, it was respected and adored by her soldiers, raising morale by an incredulous amount, helping to make the soldiers accept her orders, many of whom would have willingly followed her to hell's pits if she but commanded it. Another display of this humility was during her ascension as Queen. As the people brought he to her throne room, she stood before a grand throne of gold and jewels, engraved with the countless accomplishments of the first queen, the ancient throne of the Calco people. As those around her expected her to ascend the steps to her new seat, she remained stationary. She argued that she was not deserving of that throne, that it was built upon the accomplishments of another. If she was to sit upon a throne, it would be one forged from her own deeds. And as such, she dismissed the throne and replaced it with a far more humble seat made out of Marble. Guan-yin has shown a very sociable personality, having little to no difficulty interacting with other individuals, able to carry a conversation and making it smoothly flow into another topic. While good at convincing people to see things from her perspective and agree to her will, she is more than aware of how far she can push some things. One such thing is her desire to end the slavery of humans nationwide. While she would seek their freedom, she is aware of the repercussions which would transpire if she were to make that happen too soon, if she even could. Yet, she is a determined one and has made it her life's mission to end the practice in her lifetime. She is also very loving, able to easily come to care for those around her and has a hard time to display spite or lasting anger towards someone she has forged a bond with. Which makes it hard overall as she has a tendency to grow attached to an individual very quickly. When her father, Guang Gloompond adopted eight more individuals into their family, she was quick to bond with each and every one of them, with the exception of her adoptive sister Delores Gloompond, someone who quickly dismissed Guan-yin as a deviant and a freak and refused to have anything to do with her, a feeling mutually shared by Guan. But undeniably, her strongest bond is towards her father. So strong is her bond with him that she suffers from a bit of a condition. Guan suffers from an Electra Complex, an affliction that gives her abundantly strong feelings for her father, going so far as to turn to romantic thoughts of him. Now, this isn't to say that she can't love someone else, she has had partners and such several times through her life, but one may never know when someone might depart, when they might fall or when they will grow to despise you, and with so much uncertainty about a relationship, she has had a certain difficulty to maintain one for long periods of time. And that is where Guang comes into the picture, the one man she knows will never leave her and will never leave her hanging. She knows that he will never reciprocate, but that is irrelevant. As long as he is in her life, all will be well. Lastly, she can have a bot of a temperament problem. Not that she blows up over the most minute little thing, but when it is a topic she is passionate about or when she gets very into a topic, she can grow infuriated if she feels that the opposing party does not understand or at least try to see it from her point of view. In her Throne Room, where she must deal with all sorts of individuals who would oppose her will if they could, she can keep a calm facade around them, but whenever it becomes a far more private or personally driven matter, that's where the top may blow. Guan is also a woman of faith, placing her faith and hopes in the hands of ht´he Loa Spirits, powerful spiritual entities worshiped in the religion and magic known as Vodou. Many hours a day are dedicated simply to the mere task of praying in the private gardens and offering sacrifices for them to claim. History Magic and Abilities Equipment Trivia